LABYRINTHINE
by Rhiannon Anais
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga Shin yang penuh cobaan dikarenakan orang tua mereka yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan banyak hutang sehingga tega menjual anak mereka sendiri. Tapi tidak semua nya berjalan pahit, ada bumbu manis yang munch tiba-tiba. Minhyun/Daniel (NielHwang), Jaehyun/Taeyong (JaeYong), Renjun/Jeno (NoRen), Bae Jinyoung/Park Jihoon (WinkDeep). NCT, WANNA ONE
1. Chapter 1

**LABYRINTHINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#CHAPTER 1**

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, mari kita perkenalkan keluarga Shin terlebih dahulu karena keluarga ini lah yang akan menjadi pemeran utama di cerita kita ini. Perkenalkan anak sulung si kembar cantik namun tidak identik yaitu Shin Seungwan (Wendy) dan Shin Seulgi. Di lanjutkan dengan anak kedua yaitu Shin Minhyun, anak ketiga Shin Taeyong dan si kembar (lagi) bungsu Shin Renjun dan Shin Jinyoung. Banyak? Memang. Ke-enam bersaudara ini adalah anak dari Shin Jaesuk dan Shin Miryo.

Keluarga yang kita anggap akan menjadi keluarga bahagia yang penuh canda tawa dan penuh rasa bangga terhadap anak-anak nya yang tampan dan cantik juga cerdas, ternyata hanyalah khayalan belaka. Faktanya keluarga ini sangat terpuruk dan dikejar banyak hutang. Orang tua nya yang tidak bertanggung jawab kini malah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dan menyerahkan semua urusan hutang mereka pada ke-enam anak nya.

Shin Miryo bekerja di sebuah club malam dan bekerja sebagai PSK atau pelacur yang menjual diri nya sendiri demi uang. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada anak-anak nya bahkan sudah lepas tanggung jawab lebih dari 6 tahun terakhir. Sang ayah, Shin Jaesuk, adalah seorang pemabuk berat dan tukang judi. Hutang terus menumpuk karena perjudian yang ayah nya lakukan selama 10 tahun lamanya, sampai-sampai ayah nya tega menjual kedua kakak sulung nya Wendy dan Seulgi ke seorang pengusaha yang padahal gigolo muda dari Rusia demi melunasi hutang-hutang nya. Jadi kini Minhyun, Taeyong maupun Renjun dan Jinyoung saling bekerja sama untuk menghidupi satu sama lain dan untuk bertahan hidup di situasi keluarga mereka yang hancur lebur.

Dan, dibalik ke-empat pria malang ini, ada 4 pria juga yang mengejar-ngejar mereka namun tak kunjung di respon karena situasi Minhyun, Taeyong, Renjun dan Jinyoung yang dikekang oleh ayah mereka dan takut ketahuan jika mereka menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dan mereka takut sang ayah nekat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mereka ingin kan pada pria yang mengejar-ngejar mereka.

Ke-empat pria tersebut adalah Kang Daniel, Jung Jaehyun, Park Jihoon dan Lee Jeno. Sebenarnya, hubungan antara Kang Daniel dan Shin Minhyun bukanlah seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Minhyun juga bernasib sama seperti kedua kakak perempuan nya, ia dijual oleh sang appa ke seorang pengusaha muda di Korea Selatan yaitu Kang Daniel. Pada awal nya Daniel hanya menganggap Minhyun sebagai budak yang ia beli dan menjadikan Minhyun sebagai boneka seks nya saja. Tapi 3 bulan terakhir ini, Daniel sangat mengagumi kelembutan dan kesabaran Minhyun yang baru saja ia sadari.

Ia mengagumi mata rubah Minhyun yang menatapnya tajam tapi penuh kelembutan juga menatapnya sayu tiap kali ia menikmati sentuhan Daniel tanpa menolak, ia mengagumi hidung mancung nya, ia mengagumi bibir mungil merah nya yang selalu mendesahkan namanya tiap kali mereka berhubungan intim, dan Daniel baru menyadari nya sekarang. Ia baru bisa menyadari betapa sulitnya hidup Minhyun, betapa hancur nya hidup Minhyun, betapa rapuh nya jiwa Minhyun selama ia dalam genggaman keluarga nya dan saat lepas dari genggaman keluarga nya, ia malah kembali menghancurkan hidup Minhyun dan merampas kebahagiaan nya secara paksa. Harga diri nya, masa depan nya, mimpi-mimpi nya, dan Daniel menyesal. Daniel sungguh menyesal.

Seperti hari ini contoh nya. Minhyun yang sedang membersihkan kamar mandi milik Daniel dikejutkan oleh pesan yang masuk ke ponsel nya. Buru-buru Minhyun mengeringkan tangan nya karena ia takut pesan itu datang dari Daniel, dan ia tidak mau dipukuli oleh Daniel hanya karena telat menjawab pesan dari nya. Ia trauma.

" _Minhyun-ah, tolong masakan makan malam untukku. Aku akan makan malam di rumah,"- Daniel._

Itulah isi pesan dari Daniel. Minhyun terdiam sejenak. Memasakan makan malam? Untuk Daniel? Ia akan makan malam dirumah? Itu lah yang ada di benak Minhyun saat ini. Tapi saat ia sadar, dengan cepat ia menjawab pesan tersebut.

" _Arrasseo… Kang-ssi mau dibuatkan makan malam apa?" – Minhyun._

Daniel yang masih duduk di kursi kantor nya tersenyum manis membaca balasan pesan dari Minhyun. Jika boleh jujur, sudah hamper 2 tahun mereka tinggal bersama, ini pertama kali nya Daniel menghubungi Minhyun via ponsel, well… secara baik-baik. Sebelum nya ia hanya akan menunggu sampai di rumah dan membentak-bentak Minhyun untuk segera melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan secara cepat. Dan Daniel tidak mau mengulangi nya lagi, ia akan menyayangi Minhyun mulai dari sekarang.

" _Apapun yang kau masak, akan aku makan," – Daniel._

Wajah Minhyun langsung bersemu membaca pesan tersebut. Ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Daniel hari ini yang terbilang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Padahal kemarin Daniel baru saja menendang perut Minhyun dan memar nya masih ada sampai sekarang. Tapi Minhyun tidak mau terlalu banyak berasumsi, ia langsung bergegas mandi lalu setelah itu masak untuk Daniel.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Daniel pulang disambut dengan bau masakan yang begitu menggugah selera. Daniel tersenyum tanpa sadar lalu ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang Minhyun lakukan.

" **But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold  
Someone to give me the jacket when its cold  
Got that young love even when we're old  
Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand  
Pick me up, pull me close, be my man  
I will love you till the end~** **"**

Daniel terdiam sembari menyimak suara Minhyun yang bernyanyi pelan. Daniel tidak tau kalau Minhyun punya suara yang merdu. Daniel berjalan mendekat lalu tak lama kemudian Minhyun menoleh dan terkejut.

"Aigoo kapjagiya!" Tubuh Minhyun tersentak sembari masih memegang spatula di tangan kiri nya. Daniel tertawa gemas melihat reaksi Minhyun sedangkan Minhyun terpana melihat senyuman Daniel untuk pertama kali nya dan juga mendengar tawa lucu nya juga untuk pertama kali nya. Daniel yang menyadari wajah terpana Minhyun segera berdehem lalu tersenyum dan bertanya. "Jadi…. Kau masak apa saja?"

"A-Ah… ne... jwosonghamnida… aku masak omelette, japchae, ayam crispy bumbu madu juga kimchi…" Jawab Minhyun pelan. Daniel mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya. "Woah… ayam crispy bumbu madu? Kau bisa membuatnya?" Tanya Daniel sambal menatap ayam tersebut dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum. Minhyun menganggukan kepala nya lalu menjawab. "Aku tau Kang-ssi suka ayam crispy bumbu madu dan sering membeli nya diluar jadi aku belajar bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya sendiri di rumah dari temanku," Minhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah polos dan nada suara lucu nya. Daniel suka.

"Lalu kau tau dari mana aku tidak bisa makan pedas sehingga Kimchi nya tidak sepedas yang seharusnya?" Daniel kembali bertanya karena ingin tau seberapa jauh Minhyun memperhatikan nya sembari mengunyah kimchi yang Minhyun buat. "Pada saat Kang-ssi pulang membawa perempuan cantik dari bar, kalian makan di ruang TV dan Kang-ssi tidak sengaja memakan kimchi pedas sehingga Kang-ssi langsung muntah-muntah…." Minhyun kembali menjawab dengan polos dan kini sedikit merengut secara tidak sadar saat mengingat Daniel yang jatuh sakit selama 1 minggu gara-gara memakan Kimchi pedas.

Daniel terdiam. "Kau peduli padaku?" Tanya Daniel dengan wajah serius. Minhyun tertawa kecil sembari menunduk malu, "Eung. Bagaimanapun juga Kang-ssi sudah membantu orang tua ku melunasi hutang-hutang nya dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu karena dengan lunas nya hutang-hutang appa, adik-adik ku tidak harus bernasib sama seperti ku ataupun kedua noona ku….. mereka bisa tetap sekolah… neomu kamsahamnida!" Minhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti hati Daniel.

"A-Ah! Kang-ssi harus makan! Maafkan aku!" Minhyun panik lalu ia segera membawa tas kantor Daniel, melepaskan jas yang Daniel kenakan lalu mempersilahkan Daniel untuk duduk. Ia berjalan kesana kemari menyiapkan segala hal sehingga Daniel bisa makan dengan nyaman. Menurutnya, melihat Daniel baik padanya tanpa menyiksa nya saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur, ia tidak minta banyak hal, ia hanya butuh dihargai dan disayangi, dan Daniel sudah melakukan nya hari ini walaupun mungkin hanya sehari, tapi Minhyun senang.

Saat Minhyun akan pergi meninggalkan Daniel agar Daniel bisa makan dengan tenang seperti biasa, Daniel menahan tangan Minhyun dan menarik nya. "Duduk," Ucap Daniel dengan tegas. Minhyun mulai takut saat menyadari Daniel yang kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa. Minhyun dengan cepat duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok dapur. Daniel menghela nafasnya. "Memang nya aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk di kursi itu?"

Minhyun bingung dan gelagapan. "N-Ne?" Tanya Minhyun takut. "Duduk di hadapanku, di kursi yang ada di seberang ku saat ini," Ucap Daniel dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Minhyun berdiri dan berjalan cepat lalu menuruti sesuai perintah Daniel. Ia hanya terdiam menatap Daniel yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Daniel dengan tenang memotong omelette dan sepotong daging ayam yang sudah di pisahkan dari tulang nya lalu menyodorkan sendok tersebut kearah Minhyun. Minhyun terkejut dan bingung tapi ia menurut dan menerima suapan tersebut.

"Kau harus makan juga Minhyun…. Kau yang memasak tapi aku yakin kau bahkan tak mencicipi nya sedikitpun," Ucap Daniel sembari kembali makan menggunakan sendok yang ia gunakan juga untuk menyuapi Minhyun. "N-Ne…" Jawab Minhyun pelan. Daniel kembali menyuapi Minhyun hingga makanan nya habis tak bersisa. Setelah itu Daniel beranjak dari kursi makan dan berkata, "Aku akan mandi. Dan selama aku mandi aku ingin dapur sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan semua tertata di tempat semula." Daniel kembali bersikap dingin setelah menyuapi Minhyun.

Minhyun sungguh kebingungan tapi ia tidak berani banyak berpikiran negative tentang Daniel, apalagi berkomentar, cari mati saja. Minhyun hanya menjawab iya dan langsung bergegas membersihkan dapur dengan cepat karena tidak mau kena marah Daniel seperti kemarin sampai-sampai ia di tendang.

.

.

.

Minhyun baru saja selesai mandi LAGI karena tubuh nya sudah berkeringat dengan memasak dan bersih-bersih tadi, ia merasa tubuh nya pasti bau lagi jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi lagi. Saat ia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan sudah berpakaian bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba suara Daniel memanggil nya dari luar kamar.

"HWANG MINHYUN!" Minhyun langsung panik dan keluar dari kamar nya sesaat ia mendengar suara Daniel yang menggelegar. "N-NE!" Minhyun berlari kearah ruang TV dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut ada suatu kesalahan yang ia buat tanpa ia sadari. Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepala nya bersiap jika ia akan di pukul atau di tendang lagi oleh Daniel.

Daniel melihat Minhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. ' _Damn. Kenapa harus malam ini…'_ Daniel menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya lalu berusaha untuk kembali ke niat awal nya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Minhyun yang mengenakan piyama milik nya yang sudah tidak dipakai tapi ia tidak mengenakan celana…. Sehingga membuat Daniel salah focus untuk sementara waktu.

"Sini," Daniel menarik Minhyun lalu membuat Minhyun duduk di pangkuan nya dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Minhyun menunduk malu dan terus saja berusaha untuk menurunkan piyama nya agar menutupi paha nya. "Bolehkah aku ke kamar dulu untuk mengenakan celana?" Izin Minhyun. Daniel menggelengkan kepala nya. "Ceritakan soal keluargamu," Pinta Daniel sembari memeluk pinggul Minhyun dengan santai. Minhyun terkejut. "N-Ne?"

"Iya, tentang keluargamu. Apa yang terjadi dengan ibu mu, kenapa ayahmu tega menjual mu, apa yang terjadi pada kedua kakak mu, kau berapa bersaudara, semua nya. Ceritakan semua nya aku ingin tahu," Kini Daniel mengusap lembut pinggul Minhyun dari balik piyama yang Minhyun kenakan, hanya untuk membuat Minhyun merasa nyaman tapi tentu saja tidak dan malah makin membuat Minhyun bersemu -.- Kang Daniel bodoh. "A-Anu…" Minhyun gelagapan sembari melirik tangan Daniel yang masih bertengger di pinggul nya. Daniel mengerti lalu kini kedua tangan nya menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun dan meremas nya lembut.

"E-Euh…. Jadi pertama-tama nama ibu ku adalah Shin Miryo. Dulu ia bekerja di kantor milik Appa sebagai ketua bagian keuangan tapi sekarang…. Euh… setelah perusahaan appa bangkrut dikarenakan ada orang terdekat yang mengkhianati appa lalu mengambil semua keuntungan dari perusahaan tersebut, kini appa jadi sedikit tidak waras dan terus menjudi…. Ya seperti yang Kang-ssi lihat dan tahu sendiri saat dia menjualku padamu kan?" Pertanyaan Minhyun membuat Daniel sedih. Minhyun menatap nya dengan tatapan yang polos tapi ia bisa melihat seberapa banyak penderitaan yang Minhyun alami sepanjang hidup nya dan ia ikut merasakan kekosongan dan kepedihan itu sesaat ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Minhyun.

"Lalu eomma mu?" Tanya Daniel sembari menunduk dan memainkan jari lentik milik Minhyun dan sesekali mengecup nya lembut. "Eomma di jual oleh appa ke gigolo terkenal di Seoul agar tetap bisa menghasilkan uang secara cepat," Jawab Minhyun tanpa ragu. Daniel terdiam menunggu Minhyun menyelesaikan cerita nya. "Pada awal nya eomma memang bekerja demi kami, maka dari itu kami tinggal di gudang bangunan club malam dan tempat prostitusi karena memang agar eomma bisa tetap dekat dengan kami… tapi lama kelamaan eomma terlena dengan pekerjaan nya itu dan kini menelantarkan kami semua…. Oh! Aku punya 2 kakak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mereka kembar tidak identik yaitu Shin Seungwan dan Shin Seulgi. Mereka juga sama sepertiku, dijual kepada pengusaha, tapi mereka berdua dijual pada pengusaha Rusia yang juga ternyata gigolo terkenal di negara nya…." MInhyun merundukan kepala nya.

Daniel meremas lembut tangan Minhyun. "Jika kau tidak kuat dan ingin menangis, menangislah. Dan jika kau tidak mau melanjutkan ceritanya, gwaenchana… jangan dipaksakan…" Ucap Daniel dengan lembut. Minhyun menggelengkan kepala nya sambal tersenyum ceria tapi air mata nya sudah menetes. "Aniyo! Kang-ssi meminta ku untuk menceritakan semua nya maka aku akan menceritakan semua nya," ucap Minhyun dengan mantap.

"Sebelum mereka dijual dan dibawa ke Rusia, mereka berdua lah yang bekerja keras dari pagi hingga pagi lagi demi memberi kami makan dan menyekolahkan kedua adik kembar bungsu ku Shin Renjun dan Shin Jinyoung yang masih berada di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Aku bekerja full time di restoran dekat rumah sebagai tukang bersih-bersih, adik ku yang ketiga, Shin Taeyong, kini bekerja di mini market sebagai penjaga kasir dan ia kini tengah berkuliah di Seoul National University dengan bea-siswa dari bakat musik dan dance nya. Kkk~ tak kusangka dia berbakat," Minhyun tertawa mengingat Taeyong yang gila akan seni ternyata bisa berguna juga. "Keut! Itu lah keluargaku. Kami memang terdengar menyedihkan, tapi percayalah kami pernah bahagia," Ucap Minhyun sembari tertawa manis.

Daniel melingkarkan tangan Minhyun pada leher nya lalu menarik pinggang Minhyun agar mendekat. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Minhyun dan menghisap nya lembut hingga membuat Minhyun melenguh keenakan. Daniel melepaskan ciuman nya lalu mengusap bibir basah Minhyun. "Kalau besok kita ajak adik-adik mu makan diluar, kau setuju tidak?"

Minhyun membelalakan kedua matanya. "Aniyo! Mereka akan merepotkan! Kang-ssi sudah sangat banyak membantu keluargaku dan aku tidak mau merepotkanmu apalagi jika hal tersebut mengeluarkan sejumlah uang!" Minhyun langsung menolak. Daniel kagum. Ia tau Minhyun pasti sering sekali ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk adik-adik nya namun kondisi dimana ia di kekang, dan ia tidak bisa keluar sembarangan sekalipun Daniel 'membayar'nya perbulan, tapi ia memilih untuk menolak dengan alasan yang sangat dewasa.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa di repotkan Min… ini benar-benar keinginanku sendiri," Ucap Daniel dengan lembut. Minhyun tetap bersikeras menolak. "Andwae andwae, lebih baik uang nya kau tabung saja! Lalu beli mobil baru! Bagaimana?" Jawab Minhyun. Daniel tertawa lalu memeluk Minhyun dengan gemas. "Minhyun-ah…. Maafkan aku," Kini obrolan nya berubah serius. Minhyun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. "Untuk?"

Daniel terkejut tak habis pikir. Minhyun masih bertanya ia meminta maaf untuk apa setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya selama ini? Malaikat kah?

"Aku menyiksamu Minhyun. Aku menyiksa mental dan fisikmu! Kenapa kau malah bertanya untuk apa!?" Bentak Daniel frustasi. Minhyun masih mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak masalah dengan itu karena aku dibeli olehmu Kang-ssi," Jawaban telak Minhyun mengenai hatinya. Iya, DIBELI. Daniel menghela nafas frustasi lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu…. Sungguh, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan ku ini Minhyun. Entah sejak kapan aku menyadari nya tapi aku yakin aku menyukai dan menyayangi mu semenjak aku selalu memperhatikan mu secara tidak sadar… aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu! Aku merasakan penyesalan yang sangat amat tadi pagi saat aku merenungkan sikapku dan cara aku memperlakukan mu layak nya binatang. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena telah merusakmu… aku mohon maafkan aku…" Daniel terlihat sangat frustasi dan Minhyun menangis melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Daniel sembari mengusap air mata Minhyun dan pipi tembem milik Minhyun yang begitu halus. "Kang-ssi tidak perlu minta maaf… aku melakukan ini tulus karena aku memang ingin, bukan karena ingin mencuri hatimu… memang aku merasa tersiksa selama aku hidup dengan mu… tapi sungguh, tidak ada satupun perlakuan ku padamu secara terpaksa. Semua nya tulus karena aku memang rela dan sudah pasrah… kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf…"

Daniel memeluk erat Minhyun yang masih menangis. Daniel melepaskan pelukan nya lalu ia menatap Minhyun yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisan nya. Daniel mendekatkan wajah nya lalu memagut bibir mungil Minhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kini tangan nya sudah meremas lembut pinggang Minhyun sedangkan tangan kiri Minhyun mengusap lembut rahang tegas milik Daniel.

Ciuman mereka makin menuntut hingga kini Daniel menjatuhkan tubuh Minhyun di sofa dan menggenjot tubuh Minhyun tiada henti dan membiarkan Minhyun mendesah hingga pagi. Ini, malam pertama bagi Daniel, melakukan seks dengan Minhyun, menggunakan hati dan bukan nafsu semata. Ia benar-benar menyayangi-oh, mungkin mencintai pria manis yang kini masih terkulai lemah di bawah kungkungan tubuh nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NYAHAHAAH! Ga akan banyak bicara si, hanya ingin menjelaskan kenapa judul nya LABYRINTHINE. Sebenernya itu kata lain dari** _ **complicated**_ **kalo kalian penasaran yah dan bingung apa hubungan nya dengan isi cerita. SUDAH! ITU SAJA! Aku tunggu review nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo everybadeh~ jadi, ceritanya kan yah aku tuh post FF ini kan malem Sabtu tuh, aku tidak menyangka review nya nyampe lebih dari 5 dalam semalem, gila nangis bahagia sih seriusan. Padahal udah jadi author dari tahun 2013 TAPI TETEP AJA WOYYYY T.T makasi banyak sayang sayanggggg. Buat author tuh yah, seorang penulis, feedback positive dan masukan atau kritik yang membangun tuh udah lebih dari cukup, itu yang kita butuhin. Dapat apresiasi dari pembaca and you guys did it for me T.T**

 **Sesungguhnya aku pengen balesin review nya satu-satu tapi aku yakin malah jadi ngabisin space dari si FF nya sendiri jadi aku akan menyimpulkan beberapa review yahhhh**

 **Ada yang bilang pengen tau pas Daniel nyiksa Minhyun nya gimana cenah, FINE. AKAN AKU BUATKAN SCENE NYA walaupun, aku ga yakin bakal dapet feel nya karena aku ga tegaan orang nya. (bodo sih make bikin FF beginian. Maafkan yah). Lalu ada juga yang request untuk dibikinin scene pas Minhyun dibeli sama Daniel, kayak first meeting nya gitu, FINE. AKAN AKU BUATKAN JUGA. Terus ada yang bilang "AKU BAPER MASAAA" geng, wahai umat manusia, itulah tujuan utama saya membuat FF, bikin orang baper bareng2 :( syukur allhamdulilah kalo emang baper beneran WKWKWK.**

 **Terus ada yang bilang mau baca part NielHwang nya aja, atau part WinkDeep nya aja dll. Ini FF untuk dinikmati bareng-bareng kok~ sekalian menyatukan fandom NCT dan WANNA ONE (Maksa si emang) karena ini aku ga ada niat couple mana yang bakal lebih banyak scene nya, dan couple mana yang kurang banyak dibicarain, aku usahakan semua nya adil sesuai dengan mood aku nya jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers T.T**

 **Sekian bacot saya, tar lanjut lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Oh! Kalo ada yang mau chat personal atau berbincang-bincang ria kyk SKSD gtu, bisa lewat akun Wattpad ajaaa, akun Wattpad aku namanya wendyship aku aktif juga disitu. Sekian~ silahkan baca FF nya yah!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#CHAPTER 2**

Daniel memindahkan tubuh polos Minhyun ke kamar nya lalu ia berbaring di sebelah Minhyun sambil memandangi wajah tenang Minhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelalahan. Daniel tersenyum lalu ia mendekatkan tubuh nya dan mengecup kening Minhyun dengan lembut. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minhyun lalu menatap nanar pada luka lebam di perut Minhyun.

 _Flashback_

 _Daniel tengah melakukan seks dengan asisten kantor nya di rumah nya. Lalu disaat mereka sedang menikmati kegiatan intim mereka, tiba-tiba Minhyun masuk._

" _O-Oh... jwosonghamnida..._ _"_ _Minhyun langsung keluar dan buru-buru menutup pintu kamar Daniel lalu berlari menjauh menuju kamar nya yang dekat gudang di basement. Tak lama setelah si asisten tersebut pulang, Daniel berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Minhyun dan mendobrak pintu kamar Minhyun dengan kasar. Minhyun terkejut dan disaat itu juga Daniel menjambak rambut Minhyun dan menyeretnya paksa ke arah gudang._

 _Daniel melempar tubuh Minhyun ke tumpukan sampah lalu menampar keras pipi kanan Minhyun hingga ujung bibir Minhyun berdarah dan mata kanan nya lebam parah. Minhyun hanya bisa menangis dan tidak melawan sama sekali sambil melirihkan kata maaf tanpa henti. Tapi Daniel masih memukuli nya dengan brutal sampai akhirnya Daniel menendang perut Minhyun dan menginjak nya keras._

" _AKH! J-Jwosonghamnida... hiks... maafkan aku... aku salah... hiks... maafkan aku..._ _"_ _Lirih Minhyun sembari memegangi kaki kanan Daniel yang kini menginjak nya lebih dalam._ _"_ _Kau, kau itu hanya pria yang aku beli sebagai tebusan hutang. DAN KAU, KAU MERUSAK MOMEN KU DENGAN ASISTENKU! Bajingan._ _"_ _Daniel menendang perut Minhyun sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Minhyun yang berdarah-darah di gudang._

 _Flashback End._

Daniel merengut sedih mengingat kejadian itu. Ia mengusap sayang luka itu lalu menurunkan posisi tubuh nya sehingga sejajar dengan perut Minhyun. Ia mengecupi luka tersebut dengan sangat lembut. Daniel juga mengusap lembut panggul dan pinggang Minhyun sambil memijitnya pelan. Minhyun yang merasa terusik membuka mata nya dan melihat Daniel yang masih setia mengecupi luka di perut nya.

"K-Kang-ssi..." Minhyun mengusap lembut rambut Daniel. "Maafkan aku..." Daniel menatap mata sayu Minhyun. "Gwaenchanayo... aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Minhyun sedih. Daniel menaikkan posisi tubuh nya dan kini memeluk mesra tubuh Minhyun sembari menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Minhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu dan memainkan jari tangan nya. "Panggil aku Daniel mulai dari sekarang," Pinta Daniel. Minhyun terkejut lalu ia menjawab, "Andwae... Daniel adalah panggilan keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatmu... sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap memanggil mu Kang-ssi," Jawab Minhyun.

"Kau panggil aku Daniel atau aku hajar lagi lubang mu hingga besok pagi?" Tanya Daniel dengan wajah serius nya. Minhyun langsung memasang tampang sedih. "E-Euh..." Minhyun tampak berpikir. Pasal nya bagian bawah tubuh nya terasa sangat perih dan mati rasa, ia tidak yakin ia kuat mengimbangi nafsu Daniel yang begitu kuat. Dan ia takut jika harus menghadapi Daniel yang bernafsu lagi... dia bermain kasar asal kau tahu saja. Daniel tertawa lalu menempelkan kening nya dengan kening Minhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang..." Daniel mengecup sayang bibir Minhyun yang masih membengkak akibat permainan kasar mereka semalam. "Kang- oh salah... Daniel..." Panggil Minhyun. Daniel tersenyum bahagia mendengar suara lembut Minhyun memanggil nama kecil nya. "Hm?" Jawab Daniel sembari melesakan wajah nya ke leher Minhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh Minhyun. "A-Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Minhyun. Daniel mengerutkan dahi nya lalu menatap mata Minhyun. "Ani, aku sehat. Wae?" Tanya Daniel bingung. Minhyun menunduk lalu tertawa malu, "Hehe... aniyo... tapi kau sangat baik padaku sejak kemarin malam... apa kau yakin kau sedang tidak sakit? Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, beritahu aku! Akan aku belikan obat dan aku pijat setiap malam sampai kau sembuh," Ucap Minhyun dengan polos nya.

Daniel tertawa, sungguh pria ini sangat menggemaskan. "Minhyun, jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan marah?" Tanya Daniel. Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah saat ada orang yang mencintaiku?" Lagi. Pertanyaan Minhyun membuat Daniel membisu karena kini ia merasa bodoh.

"Aku mencintai mu," Daniel mengatakan hal tersebut sembari menatap mata Minhyun dalam-dalam. "Ah ne, kamsahamnida," Jawab Minhyun. Daniel merengut. "Kenapa kau malah berterima kasih T.T?" Minhyun menatap bingung Daniel yang kini merengek. "E-Eh! Memang nya tidak boleh berterima kasih?" Pertanyaan Minhyun kini membuat Daniel makin drop. "Y-Ya tentu saja boleh... tapi aku ingin jawaban yang lain..." Ucap Daniel lirih.

Minhyun berpikir keras. "Sama... sama?" Tanya Minhyun ragu. "ANIYOOO!" Kini Daniel menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Minhyun mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan frustasi Daniel. "M-Maaf! Daniel... Daniel~ jangan marah padaku T.T" Minhyun menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi Daniel tapi Daniel masih tetap merengek sedih.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain ada Taeyong si anak ketiga yang kini baru selesai kuliah dan bersiap untuk langsung bekerja hingga malam. Saat ia sedang menalikan tali sepatu, tiba-tiba ada pria lain yang bersandar di daun pintu. "Kau akan berangkat kerja sekarang?" tanya pria itu. Taeyong menaikkan pandangan nya lalu tersenyum. "Ne, aku harus langsung bekerja, ada apa Jae? Kau butuh bantuan?" Tanya Taeyong yang lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun dengan seragam kerja nya.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," Jaehyun menyerahkan sebuah makalah yang sudah di jilid rapih. Taeyong terkejut. "J-Jae... kau-" Jaehyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala nya. "Kau lupa memindahkan file mu dari laptopku ke flashdisk-mu, lalu karena kebetulan tugas ku sudah selesai dari 2 minggu yang lalu, jadi aku sekalian saja menyelesaikan tugas mu karena aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan," Ucap Jaehyun dengan santai. Taeyong masih terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jaehyun-ah... aku jadi merasa tidak enak... lain kali aku yang mengerjakan tugasmu! Arrasseo? Terima kasih banyak Jae... kau sangat membantuku, kau benar-benar mengurangi beban ku," Taeyong terlhat sangat berterima kasih dan Jaehyun merasa iba melihatnya. "Tae, aku ada lowongan pekerjaan yang tidak begitu menyita waktu mu tapi gaji nya juga tidak buruk. Apa kau tertarik? Aku tidak tega melihatmu bekerja seperti ini hingga larut malam... aku khawatir setiap kau mengabariku kalau kau kerja lembur," Ucap Jaehyun dengan penuh perhatian. Taeyong langsung tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mau! Apapun itu pekerjaan nya aku mau!" Jawab Taeyong tanpa ragu. Jaehyun tersenyum sedih, pria di hadapan nya ini sangat lah tampan dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan, dia sangat sopan dan santun, dia sangat perhatian, dia dewasa, dia cerdas dan dia pekerja keras, tapi nasib nya juga keluarga nya tidak berbanding lurus dengan potensi yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengajukan CV mu yang kemarin kau kirim kan padaku dan mereka menerima mu bekerja mulai lusa, jadi malam ini, adalah malam terakhir dirimu bekerja di tempat laknat itu. Jika besok aku masih menemukanmu di mini market itu dan melihatmu berada di balik meja kasir, aku bersumpah akan membakar mini market tersebut hingga habis tak bersisa," Ucap Jaehyun. Taeyong tertawa lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya Jaehyun, aku berjanji. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantu tapi aku belum bisa membayar kebaikan mu sama sekali... aku mohon, jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, beri tahu aku! Aku akan selalu siap membantu!" Ucap Taeyong dengan semangat.

Jaehyun mengusak rambut Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis. "Ada kabar baru dari ketiga kakak mu?" Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong universitas. Seperti biasa Jaehyun akan mengantar Taeyong sampai ke tempat Taeyong bekerja, lalu memastikan Taeyong masuk ke dalam karena daerah dimana Taeyong bekerja sangatlah rawan, banyak pria-pria nakal yang suka menculik anak di bawah umur atau pria cantik seperti Taeyong lalu menjual mereka ke club-club malam di daerah nya.

"Euh... kemarin Wendy noona dan Seulgi noona berhasil menelepon kami diam-diam lewat telepon umum di Rusia saat tuan mereka sedang menerima tamu dari Korea Selatan, mereka baik-baik saja dan terdengar sehat, mereka juga mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak tapi aku perlu mendiskusikan uang ini dulu dengan Minhyun hyung," Ucap Taeyong sambil terlihat berpikir. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong yang menunduk. "Lalu kau sudah menghubungi Minhyun hyung?" Taeyong tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Agak sulit menghubungi Minhyun hyung mengetahui tuan nya sedikit tempramen... dan kasar, aku jadi tidak berani menghubungi nya terlebih dahulu karena takut malah Minhyun hyung di apa-apakah oleh tuan nya..." Taeyong masih merenung. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan mini market tempat dimana Taeyong bekerja. Tapi ada tulisan **'DIJUAL'** di pintu mini market tersebut dan semua kaca nya di tutup koran. Taeyong terkejut dan hanya terdiam.

"YES! MEREKA BANGKRUT!" Jaehyun berteriak bahagia dan berlari mengitari Taeyong sembari mengangkat kedua tangan nya tinggi-tinggi. Taeyong menghela nafas lalu tertawa. Kini Jaehyun berdiri di hadapan nya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jaehyun menarik pinggan Taeyong lalu memagut lembut bibir merah Taeyong. Taeyong membelalakan mata nya dan mematung.

Jaehyun mulai menggerakan bibirnya dan mulai menjilati bibir Taeyong lalu menghisap nya lembut. Taeyong yang terlena langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Jaehyun. Kini tangan Taeyong mengusap pelan rahang Jaehyun dan Jaehyun tersenyum sesaat ia melepaskan ciuman nya pada Taeyong. "Aku mencintaimu Tae... aku serius dengan ucapanku," Ucap Jaehyun dengan suara yang berat dan parau. "T-Tapi hm-" Jaehyun kembali mengecup bibir Taeyong dan membungkam Taeyong yang baru saja menarik nafas untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jaehyun mengecup pipi kanan nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pipi kiri nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kening nya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jaehyun kembali mengecup bibir Taeyong yang masih basah oleh saliva nya lalu menghisap nya dengan kasar hingga Taeyong melenguh keenakan. Jaehyun tersenyum lalu menatap mata Taeyong dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, aku tahu kita sudah nyaman dengan status kita yang hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi aku mohon... aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat, beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu lebih dalam lagi Tae..." Ucap Jaehyun dengan penuh harapan. Taeyong menahan tangis nya lalu menggelengkan kepala nya. "A-Aku tidak mau kau ikut kena masalah keluargaku Jae... hiks... aku tidak mau... maka dari itu aku menjaga jarak darimu... aku tidak mau... hiks... kalau sampai appa tahu... hiks... aku yakin kau tidak akan aman Jae... jangan..." Taeyong menangis sesegukan.

"Ani. Aku tidak takut pada appa mu. Appa mu bukanlah sebuah ancaman bagiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan appa mu tahu soal hubungan kita jika kau mau, karena aku juga yakin kau dan adik-adik mu akan kena imbasnya... aku tidak akan egois... aku akan menjagamu, aku berjanji," Jaehyun meyakinkan Taeyong. Lama Taeyong terdiam lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi kau mau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Jaehyun. "Kekasih Jae... ya Tuhan, jauh sekali sudah terpikirkan sampai menjadi istri," Ucap Taeyong merengut.

"Karena memang aku tidak berniat untuk berpacaran lama-lama denganmu, aku menghabiskan seumur hidupku denganmu, untuk apa berpacaran lama-lama? Langsung saja menikah, iya tidak?" Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mendesah kesal. "Lulus kuliah dulu Jae, baru menikahiku," Ucap Taeyong dengan dewasa. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah lulus kau harus mau aku nikahi ya?"

"Jaehyun, berhenti main-main," Taeyong melepaskan pelukan Jaehyun darinya lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan untuk segera pulang. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Yak! Shin Taeyong!" Jaehyun mengejar Taeyong lalu mereka bertengkar selama berjalan pulang. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Taeyong bergetar. Saat Taeyong melihat siapa yang menelepon nya, ia langsung berteriak senang.

"Ini Minhyun hyung Jae! Minhyun hyung!" Ucap Taeyong dengan bahagia. "Cepat angkat telepon nya!" Suruh Jaehyun dan kini mereka duduk di kursi taman sejenak sembari mengangkat telepon dari Minhyun.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ _"_ _–_ _Minhyun._

"HYUNG!" – Taeyong.

" _TIYONG!_ _Apa kau sedang bekerja?_ _"_ _–_ _Minhyun._

"Ani, wae? Kau perlu bantuan?" – Taeyong.

" _Euh... Daniel mau mengajak kalian makan malam bersama di rumah dan meminta kalian untuk menginap disini, apa kalian bisa datang?_ _"_ _–_ _Minhyun._

"O-Oh... jinjja? Iya aku bisa, aku akan coba hubungi Renjun dan Jinyoung. Apa kau yakin... Kang-ssi yang memintamu untuk mengundang kita ke rumah nya?" Taeyong bertanya tidak yakin.

" _Tentu saja! Mana berani aku mengajak kalian kesini tanpa perintah Daniel -.- kau bodoh. Lagipula... dia sudah berubah. Akan aku ceritakan saat kalian sudah disini, arrasseo?_ _"_ _–_ _Minhyun._

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu betapa lega nya dan bahagia nya aku mendengar Kang-ssi berubah dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik... aish, aku jadi menangis kan..." Taeyong menangis bahagia karena ia menahan rasa khawatir terus menerus selama 2 tahun lama nya mengetahui hyung nya disiksa oleh tuan yang membeli nya. Bayangkan saja. Belum lagi noona nya yang bisa saja di jual menjadi PSK di Rusia dan mengabari sebulan sekali itu pun secara diam-diam.

Jaehyun mengusap pipi Taeyong sayang lalu tersenyum menguatkan Taeyong. Ia ikut merasa lega mendengar bahwa Minhyun baik-baik saja sekarang.

" _Andwae... jangan menangis... aku malu jika harus menangis di hadapan Daniel... apa kau sedang sendirian?_ _"_ _–_ _Minhyun._

"Aku sedang bersama Jaehyun. Oh, sepertinya kami bertiga akan di antar oleh Jaehyun, apa tidak apa-apa?" – Taeyong.

" _Tidak apa-apa, kata Daniel, ajak Jaehyun mu itu makan malam juga,_ _"_ _–_ _Minhyun._

"Mwoya? Kenapa Jaehyun MU -.-?" Kini Jaehyun tertawa bahagia penuh kemenangan mendengar Minhyun menyebut 'Jaehyun mu' pada Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong kini mendengus sebal tapi wajah nya memerah malu.

" _Wae? Aku hanya mengulang apa yang Daniel katakan kkk~ (Akan aku tunggu kedatangan kalian semua!), tuh... dengar tidak suara Daniel? Dia sangat bersemangat entah kenapa. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak makan kimchi. (Ani, karena terlalu banyak memakanmu. Energiku langsung bertambah.) YAK!_ _"_ Terdengar percakapan antara Minhyun dan Daniel dari seberang sana dan Taeyong ikut tertawa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasih kami pada Kang-ssi ya hyung, kami sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih," Ucap Taeyong tulus.

" _Tidak masalah Tae, cepat kesini bersama adik dan kekasihmu! Aku ingin berkenalan secara resmi dengan kalian semua,_ _"_ Taeyong terkejut sesaat ia mendengar suara Daniel. Taeyong tersenyum lalu menjawab. "A-Ah ne... algaeseumnida, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!" Taeyong benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

Daniel juga tersenyum senang mendengar respon positif Taeyong. "Ne~ kabari hyung mu jika sudah sampai, annyeong!" Lalu Daniel memutus telepon tersebut. Daniel tersenyum lalu menatap Minhyun yang juga sedari tadi tersenyum memandanginya diam-diam.

"Mwo? Kau mau aku makan?" Tanya Daniel. "Mwoya! Otakmu isi nya hanya itu saja! Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau ini kau..." Ucap Minhyun sembari tersenyum senang. Daniel menghampiri Minhyun lalu menindih tubuh Minhyun di atas karpet bulu ruang TV nya. "Kan kan kan, adik-adikku akan datang Daniel. Haruskah mereka melihat dirimu menindih ku seperti ini?" Minhyun sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Daniel. "Jika kau mau, kenapa tidak?" Daniel menunjukkan senyum miring nya yang tampan. "Kau tampan," Minhyun mengelus lembut kedua pipi Daniel sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Daniel menyerah dan menjauh dari tubuh Minhyun lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"AH MOLLA!" Daniel berteriak frustasi. Minhyun tertawa keras. "KAU TAMPAAAANNN SEKALI!" Minhyun berteriak dari ruang TV. "DIAM KAU." Daniel menjawab. "Wae wae wae? Kau marah?" Kini Minhyun berjalan menghampiri Daniel sambil tertawa. Lalu mereka bertengkar di dapur dengan penuh canda tawa. Hanya itu yang Daniel butuhkan. Suara tawa Minhyun yang renyah menaikkan mood nya untuk seminggu ke depan.

.

.

.

Taeyong, Renjun dan Jinyoung sudah bersiap menunggu Jaehyun di ujung jalan. Dan sesaat Jaehyun datang membawa mobilnya, Renjun dan Jinyoung hanya bisa bersiul menggoda Taeyong. "Witwiw~ dijemput calon kakak ipar ternyata kita Jun," Ucap Jinyoung sembari tersenyum jahil. "Selamat malam hyung! Maaf kami jadi merepotkan!" Ucap Jinyoung dan Renjun bersamaan. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menjawab. "Naiklah, langit sudah mendung, aku yakin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan,"

Lalu Taeyong sudah membuka pintu mobil jok belakang, tapi Renjun menarik sweater Taeyong dan masuk ke jok belakang. "Hyung, masa iya Jaehyun hyung duduk dengan adik ipar nya? Dia harus duduk dengan istri nya lah!" Ucap Renjun dengan wajah serius. "Aish jinjja... dasar bocah setan." Taeyong menghela nafas lalu duduk di jok depan bersama Jaehyun.

"Kita berangkat!" Teriak Renjun bahagia.

"MINHYUN HYUNG! AKU RINDU!" Kini Jinyoung yang teriak bahagia.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun hanya tertawa melihat si kembar bahagia. Sudah lama Taeyong tidak melihat ekspresi bahagia kedua adik bungsu nya. Ada rasa lega yang luar biasa melihat adik-adik nya bisa tertawa lepas lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Update cepat! Ini aku lagi di daerah pegunungan sebenarnya, ga ada sinyal dan ga ada wifi. Karena kesiksa jadi bikin chapter 2 nya deh. Di post nya nunggu pulang ke rumah, pake wifi wkwkwwk ditunggu lagi review nya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai! Ini aku ada pikiran mengganjal ini. Banyak yang request Jinyoung buat jadi uke nya Jihoon... tapi aku ga dapet feel nya karena Jinyoung manly banget cuy. Jihoon nya imut amat... jadi aku gayakin bakal bisa bikin Jinyoung jadi uke, karena beban sebenarnya ada di Jihoon! Jihoon lucu pisan guys :( aku saja emesh emesh liat dia, ga akan bisa dapet manly nya kalo di pasangin sama Jinyoung T.T aku gamau terlalu OOC karena takut jadi ga kebayang dan ga cocok sama sifat asli mereka, tar malah jadi maksa... jadi kalo ntar ternyata Jinyoung tetap jadi seme gapapa yaaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#CHAPTER 3**

Minhyun membuka pintu rumah dengan berlari kecil sambil berteriak bahagia. Daniel yang mengikuti dari belakang hanya bisa ikut tertawa melihat Minhyun nya bahagia. Iya, Minhyun NYA. Minhyun tidak tahu saja apa yang sudah Daniel rencanakan dibelakangnya tentang alasan mengapa ia menyuruh Minhyun untuk mengundang adik-adik nya ke rumah.

"MINHYUN HYUUUUUUUNG!" Teriak Renjun dan Jinyoung yang lalu berlari menuju pelukan Minhyun. "Bayi-bayi besarku! Ugh! Aigoo!" Minhyun menahan nafas saat tubuh kedua adik kembar bungsu nya menabrak tubuh nya dengan cukup keras. Daniel terkejut dan memeluk tubuh Minhyun dari belakang untuk membantu Minhyun berdiri tegak. Taeyong dari jauh berjalan pelan karena sedikit segan dengan keberadaan Daniel yang ada bersama Minhyun.

"Hey hey hey, tidak boleh begitu... kalian harus menyapa pemilik rumah nya terlebih dahulu," Taeyong menarik tubuh Renjun dan Jinyoung. "Oh! Iya lupa! Jwosonghamnida!" Renjun menarik diri sembari menarik tubuh Jinyoung dari pelukan Minhyun lalu mereka berjejer rapi mengapit Taeyong.

"Maaf kami lupa dan sudah tidak sopan... annyeong haseyo Kang-ssi! Terima kasih atas undangan nya dan maaf jika kami merepotkan!" Ucap Renjun dan Jinyoung bersamaan lalu merunduk 90 derajat dengan cukup lama. Daniel tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Renjun dan Jinyoung. "Aniyo! Anggap ini rumah kalian sendiri. Ayo masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku akan berbicara dengan kakak kalian dulu, arrasseo?" Ucap Daniel dengan sangat hangat. "Algaeseumnida!" Renjun dan Jinyoung masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu lalu meninggalkan ke-4 orang dewasa di teras depan.

"Jinjja Jaehyun-ah, kau bisa mendapatkan adik nya Minhyun. Hebat sekali kau," Lalu Daniel memeluk erat tubuh Jaehyun sembari tertawa senang. Minhyun dan Taeyong mengerutkan dahi nya bingung. "Ani... sebentar, kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" Minhyun bertanya bingung. Daniel dan Jaehyun tertawa. "Kalian mau penjelasan yang jelas?" Tanya Daniel sambil menatap Minhyun dan Taeyong bergantian. Minhyun dan Taeyong mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu dan makan karena aku yakin kedua bayimu sudah menahan lapar di dalam sana. Kita makan dulu, setelah itu kita biarkan mereka bermain dan kami akan menceritakan semua nya pada kalian berdua, okay? Sekarang ayo masuk!" Daniel mendorong tubuh Minhyun agar masuk ke dalam rumah sedangan Taeyong hanya mengikuti dari belakang sembari melirik Jaehyun karena ia juga penasaran.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah makan malam bersama dengan situasi yang hening juga kaku. Daniel tidak suka, karena biasanya Minhyun juga berisik namun sekarang Minhyun jadi pendiam. "Jadi... yang mana yang Renjun dan yang mana yang Jinyoung?" Tanya Daniel memecah keheningan.

"Aku Renjun!" Renjun mengangkat tangan nya semangat.

"Aku Jinyoung," Jinyoung mengangkat tangan nya dengan lebih kalem dan cool.

"Siapa yang menjadi kakak di antara kalian berdua?" Daniel kembali bertanya. "Sepertinya aku... benarkan hyung?" Tanya Renjun pada Minhyun. Minhyun menatap Renjun dengan wajah datarnya lalu menjawab, "Yang melahirkan kalian itu eomma, bukan aku. Mana kutahu siapa yang lahir duluan," Jawab nya cuek. "Tapi kan hyung kakak kami jadi harusnya hyung tahu!" Renjun protes.

"Iya kau yang lahir duluan," Ucap Jinyoung dengan tenang. "Tahu dari mana?" Renjun bertanya heran. "Kan aku lahir bersama denganmu," Jinyoung kini menatap Renjun. "Ya kan karena kita lahir bersamaan maka dari itu kau tidak tahu lahir pertama atau setelahku... kalau kau tahu, maka seharusnya aku juga tahu Jinyoung," Renjun menatap Jinyoung frustasi. "Ah, benar juga," Lalu Jinyoung melanjutkan makan nya sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menertawakan mereka berdua dengan obrolan tidak jelas nya.

"Ani hyung bercanda kkk~ Iya Renjun adalah kakak nya. Dia lahir 10 menit lebih duluan dari pada Jinyoung. Lihat saja sekarang, Jinyoung sangat tenang dan dewasa sedangan Renjun sangat aktif dan berisik seperti dengung lebah," Ucapan Minhyun mengundang tawa untuk kedua kali nya. Daniel menyukai kebersamaan yang tidak pernah ia miliki sebelum nya.

"Renjun-ah, Jinyoung-ah... juga Taeyong... maafkan aku. Aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir selama 2 tahun karena mengetahui kondisi hyungmu yang aku siksa tanpa henti. Maafkan aku... entah apa yang merasuki ku sebelumnya tapi aku meminta maaf dengan tulus... aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku... maafkan aku," Daniel berdiri lalu merunduk 90 derajat ke arah adik-adik nya Minhyun. "A-Andwae..." Renjun dan Jinyoung berdiri lalu memeluk Daniel.

"Andwae... jangan seperti ini kami mohon Kang-ssi..." Taeyong juga merunduk dan memohon. Daniel menangis. Minhyun terkejut saat melihat Daniel membalas pelukan Renjun dan Jinyoung lalu menangis. Jaehyun hanya bisa ikut menunduk sedih dan menaruh sendok juga garpu yang ia pakai untuk makan ke atas piring yang masih ada sisa makanan yang belum ia habiskan. Daniel mencoba diam untuk sementara lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida... panggil aku hyung, aku mohon, anggap aku sebagai hyung mu juga, arrasseo?" Ucap Daniel sembari memeluk Renjun juga Jinyoung dengan lebih erat. Minhyun tersenyum sembari mengusap air mata Daniel dengan lembut lalu memijat tenguk Daniel. "Kau membuatku dan adik-adikku khawatir Daniel... sudah kubilang berulang kali aku tidak apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang keadaan ku 100 kali lipat jauh lebih baik karena kau yang menyayangiku dengan tulus... aku mendapatkan apa yang belum pernah aku dapatkan darimu," Minhyun tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang. Daniel menatap dalam mata Minhyun lalu melepaskan Renjun dan Jinyoung, berpindah memeluk Minhyun dengan mesra.

"Taeyong-ah! Aku lupa sesuatu!" Jaehyun berteriak panik. Taeyong ikutan terkejut dan memasang wajah panik, Renjun dan Jinyoung juga menatap Jaehyun panik, bahkan Daniel dan Minhyun yang tengah berpelukan langsung menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah penasaran. "Kau melupakan apa Jae?" Taeyong bertanya khawatir. "Aku lupa belum membayar kontrak kita di bumi! Pantas saja Daniel hyung dan Minhyun hyung mengabaikan kita disini dan berpelukan sangat mesra," Sindir Jaehyun dengan wajah serius nya. Taeyong menghela nafas lega lalu memukul Jaehyun dengan keras.

"Ish! Kau membuatku panik Jaehyun! Aku kira ada apa!" Taeyong benar-benar kesal karena ia tidak main-main dengan rasa panik yang ia rasakan pada saat melihat wajah panik Jaehyun. Renjun dan Jinyoung hanya bisa mendelik lalu memutar bola mata mereka, sedangkan Minhyun tertawa dan Daniel langsung menjitak ubun-ubun Jaehyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya pada Minhyun.

"Kalau kau sirik, bilang Jaehyun. Taeyong jelas-jelas ada disini. Susah sekali," Goda Daniel sembari memeluk erat Minhyun dengan manja. Minhyun kembali tertawa, Renjun dan Jinyoung hanya bisa pura-pura tidak dengar lalu mereka pamit, "Oh! Sudah waktunya tidur! Kami pamit duluan ne~" Renjun menarik Jinyoung lalu berlari kecil ke atas. Taeyong sudah menahan nafas sejak tadi lalu kembali memukul Jaehyun.

"Aw! Kenapa aku dipukul lagi T.T?" Jaehyun memasang wajah sedih. "Aish... kau membuatku malu! Berhenti membuatku malu!" Taeyong mengomel. Daniel dan Minhyun tertawa. "Oh, _by the way..._ dirumah ini hanya ada 3 kamar, kamar ku, dan 2 kamar tamu. Aku sudah jelas-jelas tidur dengan Minhyun, tinggal kalian berdua ini... entah bagaimana," Daniel memasang wajah khawatir yang dibuat-buat lalu Minhyun memukul lengan nya sembari tertawa. Taeyong makin drop dan kini ia hanya bisa diam sambil menekuk wajah nya.

"Ani. Aku akan minta Jinyoung untuk tidur dengan Jaehyun." Taeyong melengos pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun, Daniel dan Minhyun di dapur. Jaehyun menghela nafas pasrah sedangkan pasangan di hadapan nya tak berhenti tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya, itu kata yang lebih tepat. "Ah hyung! Gara-gara hyung dia jadi marah padaku!" Jaehyun protes pada Daniel. "Wae? Kenapa jadi salahku? Aku hanya mencoba membuta kalian lebih dekat! Dan aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku malah membuat kalian merenggang... maafkan aku," Daniel memasang wajah bersalah nya tapi Jaehyun tahu hyung-nya ini tengah mengejeknya.

"Aish! Aku akan tidur di sofa saja kalau begitu... kasihan Jinyoung dan Renjun yang jadi korban. Aku pinjam piyama mu," Ucap Jaehyun sambil memasang wajah sedih. "Ambil sendiri di kamar mu," Suruh Daniel dengan tenang. Jaehyun berjalan gontai ke arah kamar tamu untuk meminjam baju piyama dan kini menyisakan Minhyun dengan Daniel di dapur. "Ayo kita ke kamar!" Daniel menarik tangan Minhyun tetapi Minhyun menahan tubuhnya lalu bertanya, "Untuk tidur kan?" Dan kini Daniel terdiam lalu berpikir. "Sepertinya sih begitu... tapi kita lihat nanti, karena mungkin aku ingin banyak berbincang denganmu," Ucap Daniel serius. Minhyun membuka mulut nya dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah," Lalu Minhyun mengikuti Daniel yang sudah menarik nya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

Renjun menghela nafas kasar setiap kali ia melihat ponsel nya. Jinyoung yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghampiri Renjun dan mengecek ponsel milik kembar namun tak sama nya itu. "Eiy, dia masih mengejarmu?" Tanya Jinyoung saat melihat puluhan pesan dari Lee Jeno, kakak kelas mereka di sekolah yang mengejar-ngejar Renjun dari sejak tahun pertama mereka bersekolah. "Dia tidak berhenti mengirim pesan astaga... apa salahku sampai harus dikejar-kejar oleh sunbaenim seperti dia..." Renjun berkata pasrah lalu menidurkan tubuh nya ke atas kasur.

"Ani... apa kau tidak akan memberinya kesempatan?" Tanya Jinyoung. Woah, Renjun langsung membuka matanya yang menutup lalu duduk tegak dan kini menatap lurus mata Jinyoung. "Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Renjun. "Apa kau tidak akan memberinya kesempatan? Apa Renjun tidak akan memberi Jeno kesempatan? Aku ulangi sekali lagi jika kau masih tidak mengerti," Jinyoung mulai membuat Renjun kesal dengan ajakan bertengkarnya. "Kesempatan apa?" Renjun mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya Tuhan... kenapa kembaranku ini sangat bodoh... Renjun, maksudku adalah kesempatan untuk mendekatimu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak kenal Jeno Sunbaenim itu yang mana, tapi yang jelas, aku sedikit yakin kalau dia orang yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh denganmu," Ini perkataan terpanjang Jinyoung hari ini. Renjun terdiam.

"Entahlah Jin... bukannya aku tidak mau mencoba untuk membuka diri padanya... tapi situasi keluarga kita tidak mendukung dan kau tahu itu. Aku masih ingin melihat keadaan keluarga kita stabil dulu baru aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan di usiaku sekarang, karena sungguh, jika aku egois dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang atau merasakan jatuh cinta, waktu nya belum tepat. Well, aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi menurutku si begitu..." Jelas Renjun. Jinyoung mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sebenarnya aku juga begitu... lega sekali aku mendengarmu menjawab begitu." Jinyoung dan Renjun kembali bertatapan.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata begitu sebelum nya? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk membuka diri dan memberi Jeno sunbaenim kesempatan?" Tanya Renjun bingung. Jinyoung kembali menghela nafas. "Ya memang nya untuk apa aku melarangmu Jun? Kau sudah besar, kita sama-sama sudah besar, kau tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang tidak. Urusan cinta? Kau sudah paham, begitu pun aku. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk dekat siapapun karena kau juga tidak melarangku untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Kita menghargai keputusan satu sama lain dan selalu begitu. Itulah kenapa kita bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang tanpa eomma dan appa kan? Karena kita saling. Kita saling dalam berbagai hal. Aku suka dengan hubungan adik kakak di keluarga ini, kita tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain," Jelas Jinyoung. Renjun tersenyum.

"Aish... jika kau sedang dalam mode dewasa begini, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Kau lebih matang Jin. Hebat," Puji Renjun. Jinyoung tersenyum lalu merangkul Renjun. "Ani, aku juga begini bukan karena siapa yang lebih dewasa dan siapa yang kekanakan, kan sudah kubilang, kita SALING. Kau juga yang bijaksana duluan di awal percakapan ini kan? Kita sama-sama dewasa pada waktu nya dan kekanakan pada waktunya. Harus terus seperti itu agar tidak merepotkan hyung-deul dan noona-deul," Ucap Jinyoung. Renjun mengangguk.

"Aku rindu Wendy noona dan Seulgi noona... sudah 2 minggu mereka tidak menghubungi kita... apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Renjun merenung memikirkan kondisi kakak kembar perempuan nya yang berada di Rusia sana. Jinyoung juga terdiam lalu menundukan kepalanya. Ia juga sangat merindukan noona nya... tapi mereka tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Aku rindu sosok eomma... aku rindu sosok appa..." Bisik Jinyoung. Renjun hanya bisa diam saat mendengar penuturan Jinyoung. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingiiiin sekali berkata begitu dari sejak eomma mereka meninggalkan mereka 6 tahun yang lalu, tapi ia menguatkan diri saat melihat ke-empat kakak nya yang jauh lebih menderita dari mereka berdua, lalu mencoba untuk membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu namun ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel milik Jinyoung bergetar. Jinyoung buru-buru mengambil ponsel nya dan mata nya melebar saat melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Ini noona –deul!" Jinyoung langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut dan mengaktifkan mode 'loudspeaker' nya supaya Renjun juga bisa dengar. "NOONA!" Panggil Jinyoung dan Renjun secara bersamaan.

" _Renjun-ah! Jinyoung-ah! Aish... hiks... kami merindukan kalian..._ _"_ _–_ _Wendy._

Renjun dan Jinyoung mendengar suara Wendy yang menangis, jadi ikut menangis dalam diam. Mereka benar-benar merindukan satu sama lain, tapi satu-satu nya komunikasi yang mereka dapat hanyalah via telepon, pesan tidak bisa apalagi video call. Tuan nya yang di Rusia sangat kasar, jadi mencari waktu untuk menelepon ke Korea saja sangat sulit.

"Noona jangan menangis... kami baik-baik saja..." Ucap Jinyoung sembari mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

" _Ani kami benar-benar merindukan kalian... aku ingin memeluk kalian... pasti sulit ya? Kalian pasti lelah ya? Hm? Apa kalian masih bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah?_ _"_ _–_ _Seulgi._

"Ne... kami masih bekerja tapi kami tidak apa-apa! Karena kami bekerja supaya mandiri!" Jawab Renjun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semangat padahal dia menangis mendengar pertanyaan noona nya. Ia sangat sulit... ia sangat lelah... tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan nya karena noona nya juga pasti tersiksa di Rusia sana.

" _Bagaimana kabar Taeyong dan Minhyun? Aku merindukan mereka... ingin sekali menghubungi mereka tapi kami segan karena Minhyun sudah dibeli oleh pengusaha Korea, kami tahu seberapa sulit nya menjadi seseorang yang dibeli... kami takut ia kenapa-kenapa jika kami nekat menelepon... lalu Taeyong juga pasti sibuk kuliah sambil bekerja... kami jadi tidak berani menganggu..._ _"_ _–_ _Seulgi._

"Ani! Sebentar! Jangan di tutup!" Renjun membawa ponsel Jinyoung keluar kamar dan kini Renjun maupun Jinyoung mengetuk kamar Taeyong dan kamar Daniel dengan harapan mereka belum tidur. Ini kesempatan emas bagi noona mereka agar bisa berbicara langsung dengan Minhyun juga Taeyong di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hyung! Apa kau sudah tidur?" Panggil Renjun di depan pintu kamar Taeyong. "Belum! Sebentar!" Teriak Taeyong dari dalam kamar. Lalu Taeyong membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Renjun bingung. "Mwo? Kukira kau sudah tidur," Ucap Taeyong. Renjun hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Taeyong membawanya turun ke ruang TV.

Kini giliran Jinyoung. "Hyung... apa kau sudah tidur?" Panggil Jinyoung dengan hati-hati. "Nuguseyo?" Terdengar suara Daniel dari dalam. Jinyoung jadi gugup dan takut. "J-Jinyoungie..." Jawab Jinyoung pelan. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Daniel yang tidak mengenakan baju atasan. Wajah Jinyoung memerah. Bukan karena melihat tubuh Daniel, tapi karena ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak... ckckck, maklum, remaja yang beranjak dewasa.

"A-Ani... aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa dengan hyungmu... ini memang kebiasaanku setiap tidur, tidak memakai baju atasan kkk~ lucu sekali wajahmu memerah," Daniel mengusak rambut Jinyoung lalu tak lama kemudian Minhyun muncul. "Ada apa Jinyoung-ah? Kau tidak bisa tidur? Mau aku temani atau kau mau tidur disini bersama kami?" Tanya Minhyun penuh perhatian. Daniel baru melihat sisi ke-ibu-an Minhyun yang sangat kental jika sudah dihadapkan dengan adik-adiknya. Sekali lagi, Daniel suka. Ia terus menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan memuja nya dan Minhyun menyadari itu. "Daniel... ada Jinyoung disini, aku mohon," Minhyun menatap jengah wajah Daniel yang sangat berseri-seri.

"Ah iya aku lupa... jadi apa ada Jinyoung-ah?" Kini Daniel menatap Jinyoung. "B-Bisakan kalian ke ruang TV sebentar? Ada yang ingin berbicara dengan kalian," Ucap Jinyoung. Daniel dan Minhyun saling bertatapan bingung, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengenakan dulu baju ku,"

.

.

.

Kini semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang TV. Taeyong, Jaehyun, Daniel dan Minhyun masih bingung dan tidak mengerti, tapi tak lama kemudian Renjun berkata.

"Noona... kami sedang berkumpul sekarang, ada Minhyun hyung, Taeyong hyung, Jaehyun hyung dan Daniel hyung... kami di undang oleh Daniel hyung untuk menginap dan makan malam yang lezaaat sekali, Daniel hyung sangat baik pada Minhyun hyung... Jaehyun hyung juga menjaga Taeyong hyung setiap saat... kami baik-baik saja... hiks..." Renjun tak kuat. Ia menangis disaat itu juga. Jinyoung juga menangis, ia merasa keluarga nya utuh kembali walau hanya suara noona nya yang terdengar, tidak secara fisik, tapi ia merindukan momen seperti ini.

Lalu terdengar isak tangis kakak perempuan mereka dari ponsel milik Jinyoung. Minhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan nya lalu menangis dalam diam, Taeyong hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis tanpa henti. Minhyun dan Taeyong sudah tidak pernah mendengar suara noona nya dari semenjak Minhyun dibeli oleh Daniel, setelah itu mereka benar-benar hilang kontak. Mereka tidak percaya mereka bisa mendengar suara noona mereka lagi karena mereka sudah lelah berharap, selalu mengecewakan yang berujung menyakiti diri sendiri.

" _M-Minhyun-ah... kau sehat? Kau tidak melewatkan makanmu kan? Apa migrainmu masih sering kambuh? Kang-ssi menjagamu dengan baik ya? Legaaa sekali hatiku mendengar tuanmu memperlakukan dirimu dengan baik... hiks... maafkan kami... seharusnya kami disana membantu kalian... hiks... kalian kerja pontang-panting sana-sini demi bertahan hidup maafkan kami..._ _"_ Suara Wendy yang bergetar dan memaksakan diri karena saking merindukan adik nya yang juga bernasib sama dengan nya di Korea. Minhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Daniel mendengar suara noona nya untuk pertama kalinya dalam 2 tahun ini.

" _Taeyong-ah... kau pasti lelah ya? Hm? Kakak-kakak mu dijual dan menjadi hak milik orang lain sehingga kau memikul semua beban kami untuk menghidup adik kembarmu..._ _"_ Ucapan Seulgi membuat tangis Taeyong pecah dan kini ia sudah menahan suara tangis nya dalam pelukan Jaehyun, berharap bisa meredam suara tangis nya sambil meremas piyama yang Jaehyun kenakan. _"_ _Pasti sangat sulit untukmu kuliah lalu kerja tanpa henti hingga malam... kami lega sekali mendengar Jaehyun menjagamu dengan baik... hiks... k-kalian tidak tahu betapa sulitnya kami mencuri waktu untuk menelepon seperti ini... hiks... kami tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu dan Minhyun tanpa berita... tapi kami segan untuk menghubungi kalian..._ _"_ Tangis Seulgi juga kini membuat Jaehyun dan Daniel menitikkan air mata.

"N-Noona... kami rindu pada kalian..." Minhyun mengeluarkan suara nya dan bisa terdengar isak tangis Wendy juga Seulgi dari telepon. "Kami baik-baik saja... apa kalian sehat disana?" Kini Taeyong yang bertanya. Tak ada jawaban melainkan suara Wendy dan Seulgi yang menangis sesegukan, membuat Minhyun maupun Taeyong kembali menangis karena tak tega. Mereka yakin noona mereka sangat kesulitan disana.

" _Kami sangat bahagia saat mendengar suara kalian haha... ya Tuhan... terima kasih, adik-adik ku terdengar sangat sehat... aish, berhenti membuat kami menangis!_ _"_ Omel Wendy yang lalu membuat semua nya tertawa kecil. "Annyeong haseyo, Kang Daniel imnida," Sapa Daniel dengan sopan.

" _Oh! Annyeong haseyo Kang-ssi, aku Wendy dan Seulgi, kakak kembar nya Minhyun. Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang sudah Kang-ssi lakukan untuk Minhyun! Bahkan sekarang mengundang adik-adik ku juga ke rumahmu... maaf jika mereka merepotkan,_ _"_ Terdengar suara Wendy dari ponsel nya Jinyoung. "Aniyo! Aku sangat senang dengan kondisi rumah yang biasanya sepi menjadi ramai. Renjun dan Jinyoung juga sangat baik dan sopan santun, mereka tidak merepotkan sama sekali!" Jawab Daniel dengan semangat.

" _Beruntung sekali kalian bisa bertemu dengan Kang-ssi, jangan lupa berterima kasih dan bersih-bersih selama disana, arrasseo? Karena kalian menumpang dan kalina harus bisa memposisikan diri kalian dengan baik sebagai seorang tamu,_ _"_ Ucap Wendy. Daniel mengerti sekarang, dari mana datang nya sikap sopan santun yang dimiliki Minhyun, Taeyong dan adik-adik nya, itu semua dari didikan kakak nya. Jangan lupa kesabaran dan kelemah lembutan Minhyun ternyata juga turun dari kedua kakak kembar nya. Disamping keadaan keluarga nya yang hancur dan tercoreng namanya, kedua kakak perempuan mereka ini sangat hebat dan berhasil mendidik adik-adik nya dengan baik dan benar. Daniel kagum.

"Oh... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua. Itulah kenapa aku mengundang kalian semua ke rumahku. Tapi Tuhan benar-benar memberiku anugerah lain yaitu diberi kesempatan untuk berkenalan dan berbicara juga dengan kedua kakak kembar nya Minhyun di waktu yang sangat pas ini... apa tidak apa-apa? Omong-omong, tolong panggil aku Daniel, noona-deul," Tanya Daniel. Minhyun ini menatapnya was-was dan bingung.

" _Eung! Tentu saja. Kami dengan senang hati akan mendengarkan, silahkan Daniel-ah,_ _"_ Ucap Seulgi. Kini semua mata memandang ke arah Daniel. Keringat mulai keluar dari dahi Daniel dan kini ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Saya, Kang Daniel, seorang pengusaha muda yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan bersama dengan Jaehyun dan di adopsi oleh orang tua yang cinta bekerja dan uang, dipisahkan dengan ke-3 adik asuh ku juga 2 kakak laki-laki asuh ku di panti asuhan karena kita di adopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda, meminta izin pada keluarga Shin, untuk mengganti marga Shin Minhyun menjadi Kang," Ucap Daniel dengan mantap. Semua orang terkejut namun bahagia dalam bersamaan. Bahkan Wendy dan Seulgi saja terperangah kaget.

Minhyun hanya bisa menatap Daniel dengan wajah terkejut nya lalu terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Daniel tersenyum lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun. Ia menatap Taeyong, Renjun dan Jinyoung, lalu menatap ponsel dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata manis, karena hidupku kaku. Aku tidak ingin merangkai terlalu banyak kata manis dan mengatakan janji manis di hadapan kalian karena aku akan langsung mengucapkan janji ku di altar nanti. Noona, apa aku mendapat restu kalian untuk menikahi Minhyun?" Tanya Daniel sedangkan Renjun dan Jinyoung sudah tertawa bahagia mendengarnya, bahkan Taeyong saja kini tersenyum lebar sembari menutup mulut nya tak menyangka.

" _Kami tidak ada hak menghalangi kalian untuk berbahagia, kami tidak ada hak untuk menghakimi hubungan kalian yang entah itu masih baru atau sudah lama karena kami sendiri bukanlah seorang kakak yang baik dan bertanggung jawab untuk adik-adiknya, tapi mendengar perkataan mu yang sungguh-sungguh saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup Daniel... mengetahui adikku dicintai sebegitu sangat nya oleh seseorang sepertimu saja hatiku meletup-letup bahagia... ya Tuhan... kami benar-benar terkejut kkk~ 2 tahun hilang kontak, sekalinya kembali berbincang, adik kami langsung dilamar... jawaban kembali kepada Minhyun yang akan menjalani nya denganmu, kalau jawaban dari kami sudah pasti kami berikan restu kami, terima kasih sudah menghargai posisi kami sebagai kakak nya Minhyun, Daniel... kami sangat menghargai itu, Jadi Minhyun, apa jawaban mu?_ _"_ Jawab Wendy dengan nada yang terdengar jelas bahagianya.

Minhyun menatap Daniel dengan bingung. "A-Ani... apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Minhyun khawatir. Daniel tertawa, "Kau pikir aku akan langsung menikahimu minggu depan? Tentu tidak Minhyun. Aku tidak akan segegabah itu menikahi seseorang, aku juga akan memikirkan hal ini matang-matang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menikahimu, aku berani berkata begini karena melihat kondisi keluargamu yang terpisah-pisah, sekarang aku punya kesempatan itu dan aku pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Aku tidak akan buru-buru, aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau siak. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku serius dengan ucapanku... aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu," Jelas Daniel. Wajah Minhyun memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Ih... Daniel..." Minhyun menutup wajahnya malu. Taeyong dan Jaehyun tertawa melihat Minhyun yang menggemaskan sedangkan Jinyoung dan Renjun sudah berteriak menggoda hyung nya itu. "Jadi... _will you be my peanut and butter to my jelly?_ _"_ Lamaran yang sungguh _cheesy_ bahkan Wendy dan Seulgi saja berteriak geli mendengarnya tapi Minhyun suka. Minhyun mengangguk. "Katakan hyung! Wendy noona dan Seulgi noona tidak bisa melihat mu!" Ucap Jinyoung.

"Iya aku mau..." Ucap Minhyun malu. _"_ _Mworago? Tidak terdengar! Sinyal disini buruk sekali!_ _"_ Seulgi menggoda Minhyun tapi Minhyun menganggap perkataan nya serius. "Ah jinjja? Aku bilang iya aku mau!" Ucap Minhyun lebih keras. _"_ _Mwo? Ulangi!_ _"_ Kini Wendy yang menggoda Minhyun. Taeyong juga mengira kalau noona nya benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar Minhyun hanya melihat ponsel Jinyoung dengan khawatir.

"AKU BILANG AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGAN DANIEL!" Kini Minhyun benar-benar berteriak. Wendy dan Seulgi tertawa lepas. Renjun dan Jinyoung juga ikut tertawa lepas. _"_ _Aigoo... adikku masih bodoh ternyata. Tidak berubah. Kau itu mudah sekali dibohongi, heran aku. Kami dengar dengan sangat jelas dari awal kau mengatakan_ _'_ _Iya aku mau_ _'_ _dengan sangat pelan Minhyun. Kami hanya menggodamu dan kau malah jatuh pada jebakan kami. Kami yakin Taeyong juga ikut terjebak karena sama bodoh nya dengan Minhyun,_ _"_ Ucap Seulgi.

"Jiinjja! Kenapa semua orang menyebalkan hari ini T.T kenapa aku selalu kena _bully_ -an orang-orang dari sejak tadi siang," Taeyong merengek tak terima lalu Jaehyun tertawa dan mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas, "Kyeowo~"

"Noona, siapa nama tuan kalian disana?" Tanya Daniel tiba-tiba. _"_ _Nama tuan kami? Sebenarnya dia bukan orang Rusia... jika kalian ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia orang China yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan di Rusia. Namanya Wu Yi Fan,_ _"_ Jawab Wendy. Daniel terdiam lalu berkata, "Ah ne baiklah, terima kasih noona-deul! Aku sangat bahagia bisa mendengar suara kalian dan berkenalan dengan kalian walaupun hanya sebatas via telepon," Daniel mengalihkan perhatian.

" _Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama semoga kit-oh... kallian... tuan kami sudah pulang, kami tidak bisa lama-lama lagi... takut ketauan nanti ponsel kami di rusak dan kami tidak akan bisa menghubungi kalian lagi... annyeong! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!_ _"_

PIP.

Sambungan telepon terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**#Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel sedang sibuk di kantor nya sedari tadi pagi. Ia baru bisa beristirahat sekarang sembari memejamkan matanya di kursi kerja nya dan bersender dengan santai. Tiba-tiba ada ketukan di pintu ruangan nya.

"Masuk," Ucap Daniel dengan malas. Tak disangka-sangka Minhyun lah yang muncul. Ia menunjukkan senyum polos nya pada Daniel yang kini membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat wajah kekasih tersayangnya. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Minhyun ragu. Daniel terkekeh lalu menjawab, "Seandainya aku sedang rapat pun, jika kau yang datang, aku akan langsung memotongnya ditengah-tengah dan membubarkan nya." Ucap Daniel. Minhyun cemberut lalu menjawab, "Jika kau melakukan nya, aku akan pastikan alis mu botak sebelah." Ancam Minhyun. Daniel tertawa lalu menyuruh Minhyun untuk masuk.

Minhyun masuk dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Daniel dengan perlahan. Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut dan tidak bergerak. Daniel tertawa untuk entah keberapa kali nya karena Minhyun. "Kemari Kang Minhyun. Kenapa kau diam disitu?" Tanya Daniel gemas. Minhyun nyengir lucu dan berlari kecil ke arah Daniel. Daniel menarik tangan Minhyun lalu mendudukan kekasihnya itu ke pangkuan nya. Minhyun hanya menunduk malu dan tidak berani menatap Daniel dari dekat. Kini ia memainkan kancing kemeja yang Daniel kenakan lalu berkata, "Aku malu jika kau melakukan hal ini di tempat umum Daniel..." Bisik nya.

"Memang nya siapa yang berani masuk ke ruangan ku tanpa seizinku hm?" Tanya Daniel sambil tersenyum. "Ani... tapi kan bisa saja itu teman dekatmu! Atau sekertarismu! Mereka bisa masuk karena ada hal darurat dan tidak meminta izin padamu!" Ucap Minhyun menggebu-gebu. Lagi-lagi Daniel tertawa gemas. Ia berani bersumpah, ia jatuh hati pada Minhyun karena sifat polos dan tulus nya yang tidak dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Minhyun memang benar-benar sepolos ini, bukan di buat-buat atau hanya untuk terlihat menggemaskan tapi memang begini.

"Kau sengaja kesini sendirian?" Tanya Daniel sembari mengusap sayang pinggang Minhyun lalu memeluk nya dengan lembut. Minhyun mengangguk. "Aku dan Taeyong membuat nasi goreng kimchi lalu aku langsung teringat padamu. Jadi aku langsung kesini naik taxi," Ucap Minhyun tanpa ragu dan mata nya yang berbinar. Sungguh, jika kalian menjadi seorang Daniel, kalian akan mengerti betapa menggemaskan nya seorang Minhyun. "Jadi kau kesini untuk mengantarkan makan siang untukku?"

Minhyun menganggukan kepala nya berkali-kali. "Lalu tadi aku sempat ditanya-tanya karena mereka tidak percaya kalau aku adalah kekasihmu... mereka bilang kalau Daniel sajangnim tidak pernah punya kekasih... jadi aku sedikit kesulitan, tapi sekertarismu membantuku dan ia bilang kalau ia mengenalku lalu membawaku ke ruanganmu," Cerita Minhyun sembari masih menghindari tatapan Daniel. Daniel mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Minhyun dan kini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Daniel tersenyum tampan lalu berkata dengan suara berat nya, "Karena kau yang pertama Minhyun. Aku tidak bohong. Kau kekasih pertamaku... kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku berani berkomitmen dengan seseorang. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun sebelum nya bahkan orang-orang di kantor ini menjadi saksi semuanya," Ucap Daniel tulus. Minhyun menunduk makin dalam karena ia malu, Daniel bisa melihat kedua telinga Minhyun memerah karena malu. Kebiasaan lain nya yang menggemaskan. Minhyun menatap kedua mata Daniel yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan penuh pemujaan. Saking jatuh cinta nya itu si Akang Daniel. Hmmm kan keluar sifat asli author. Gatel gua. Oke back to the story. Maap ngancurin momen so sweet.

Daniel mendekatkan wajahnya lalu ia langsung memagut lembut kedua bibir mungil nan merah milik Minhyun. Ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang yang Minhyun selalu sukai. Sejujurnya, Daniel tidak pernah berlaku kasar padanya jika sudah menyangkut hal _you know what_. Dia sangat sangat memperlakukan Minhyun dengan lembut, bahkan Minhyun bisa mengatakan kalau Daniel hanya bisa memperlakukan nya dengan lembut saat mereka berhubungan intim. Daniel benar-benar tidak pernah memaksanya atau berlaku seenaknya, bahkan dari sebelum Daniel mencintainya seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu Minhyun selalu menyukai sifat Daniel yang lembut itu dari sejak mereka pertama kali berhubungan intim, dan kini ia makin jatuh cinta karena Daniel menunjukkan sifat lembut nya itu tiap saat setelah mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dan Daniel juga selalu memperlakukan nya layaknya seorang ratu. Daniel benar-benar memuja nya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang amat besar hanya dari tatapan Daniel padanya.

Minhyun membalas ciuman lembut itu dengan pelan. Daniel kini mulai menyesap dan menggigit bibir bawah nya dengan ritme yang stabil. Minhyun melemas tiap Daniel melakukan hal itu, dan Daniel tahu betul akan hal itu. Daniel melepas pagutan nya lalu menatap wajah Minhyun yang memerah, begitu pula bibir nya yang membengkak.

"Sayangnya Daniel~" Ucap Daniel lalu kini memeluk Minhyun dengan lembut dan erat. Minhyun tersenyum malu dan menyenderkan kepala nya ke pundak tegap milik Daniel lalu mengusap sayang bahu Daniel. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sedalam ini dengan seseorang... aku tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta bisa membuat seseorang semabuk kepayang ini," Ucapan Daniel mengundang pukulan Minhyun. "Berhenti menggodaku Kang Daniel."

"Aku serius," Daniel malah makin gencar menggoda Minhyun. "Iya aku tahu kau serius tapi tidak bisakah kau melihat aku yang sedari tadi menahan malu juga pembuluh darah yang pecah berulang-ulang sehingga wajahku dan telingaku tak henti-henti nya memerah?" Minhyun menunjukkan wajah sebalnya sembari menunjuk kedua telinga nya yang memang memerah. Daniel tertawa. "Minhyun-ah... apa kau ingin tahu soal keluargaku?" Tanya Daniel tiba-tiba. Minhyun terdiam. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Tanya Minhyun antusias. Daniel menganggukan kepala nya dan tersenyum santai.

"Kau harus mengetahuinya karena kau akan menjadi istriku kelak. Tapi aku ingin bercerita sembari di suapi nasi goreng buatanmu," Daniel menunjuk kotak bekal yang Minhyun bawa. Minhyun bertepuk tangan bahagia lalu langsung membawa kotak bekal dan duduk di hadapan Daniel menggunakan kursi yang ia tarik sendiri dari pojok ruangan. "Baiklah aku siap!" Minhyun terlihat sangat antusias.

"Oke, pertama, aku adalah seorang yatim piatu. Orang tuaku meninggal di Rusia, saat mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan dan terjadi kecelakaan besar disana, mereka menjadi korban salah satunya. Aku memang dibesarkan di panti asuhan, karena tidak ada yang kalau sebenarnya aku punya 2 saudara kandung yang tidak tinggal di Korea, sampai akhirnya mereka menjemputku dan mengeluarkan ku dari panti asuhan." Daniel menjeda ceritanya lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Minhyun... aku bukan anak satu-satunya. Aku punya 1 kakak perempuan, dia bernama Kang Boa. Kini ia bekerja di Rusia, menjadi bos utama di kantor cabang perusahaan Kang Corporate. Dia yang menjemputku ke panti asuhan dan mengambil hak asuhku dengan susah payah karena ia harus melewati banyak interview juga tes DNA yang dilakukan berulang kali. Ia belum menikah, dan mungkin tidak akan menikah karena dia sangat kaku juga cinta bekerja. Dia sedikit menyeramkan, tapi... ada satu kelemahan nya," Daniel menghentikan ceritanya. Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa kelemahan noona mu?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran.

"Kau." Daniel tersenyum penuh arti. Minhyun terkejut, "Aku?" Daniel menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau adalah kelemahan nya. Dia sangat melunak saat mengetahui kau bisa menaklukan aku yang keras kepala dan hancur ini. Dia benar-benar mengagumimu. Kau adalah satu-satu nya orang, yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum." Ucapan Daniel membuat hati Minhyun menghangat. Minhyun tersenyum. "Noona mu pasti sangat baik..." Ucap nya pelan. Daniel terkekeh.

"Lalu aku masih punya 1 kakak laki-laki. Dia bernama Kang Jisung. Nah, Jisung hyung ini bekerja di perusahaan ini. Dia bekerja menjadi direktur bagian keuangan di perusahaan ini selagi aku yang menjadi CEO. Percaya atau tidak, tapi dia memberikan jabatan nya padaku. Dia berkata kalau aku punya potensi besar untuk memajukan perusahaan ini. Semua orang menentangnya, tapi ia bersikeras untuk tetap menjadikanku seorang direktur utama. Dan saat usahaku tidak sia-sia, kami mendapat banyak kemajuan taun lalu juga kenaikan pesat pada tahun ini, Jisung hyung lah yang pertama memberiku ucapan selamat dan ia bilang kalau firasatnya akan selalu benar. Aku bisa duduk di kursi ini karena dia..." Daniel tersenyum bahagia sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia di remehkan dan di injak-injak oleh banyak orang.

Minhyun baru tahu kalau dibalik kehidupan pahit Daniel dan sifat kerasnya itu ada juga keluarga nya yang masih mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Minhyun lega mendengarnya, ia kira Daniel hidup sebatang kara namun ternyata tidak.

"Aku hancur saat aku berumur 18 tahun. Aku sering pergi ke club malam dan membeli banyak wanita untuk bersenang-senang. Sejak itu Boa noona benar-benar angkat tangan dan mengacuhkan ku bertahun-tahun... Jisung hyung juga sudah berkali-kali memukuliku agar aku sadar kalau yang aku lakukan itu salah namun nyatanya aku tidak kunjung sadar. Aku malah makin menjadi... hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu," Daniel menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyun yang sudah tidak memegang kota bekal sedari tadi.

"Kau yang mengubahku menjadi diriku yang dulu... bahkan lebih baik. Kau yang menjadi motivasiku untuk tetap hidup, kau satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Kau adalah orang yang berhasil mengeluarkan ku dari kehidupan kotorku sebelumnya... aku keluar dan bangkit karena dirimu Minhyun... bahkan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat diriku kembali berhubungan baik dengan Boa noona. Kini dia meneleponku seminggu sekali dan siapa yang ia tanyakan pertama kali sesaat aku mengangkat telepon nya? Kau. Dia menanyakanmu, bukan aku. Aku saja adik nya tidak di tanya kkk~ sebegitu berartinya dirimu untukku dan keluargaku... itu alasan nya kenapa aku benar-benar mencintaimu... kau mengubah seluruh duniaku, bukan hanya aku. Tapi duniaku. Bayangkan sebagaimana hebatnya dirimu kkk~" Daniel tertawa bahagia lalu menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan tulus nya. Mata Minhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menangis!? Apa aku salah!?" Daniel langsung panik dan mulai mencari tissue namun tiba-tiba Minhyun menangkup kedua pipi nya. Minhyun tertawa tapi air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. "A-Aku mencintaimu... haha... aku sangat mencintaimu Daniel... aku sungguh-sungguh... terima kasih atas semuanya..." Minhyun menangis lalu mengecup bibir Daniel dengan lembut. Daniel tersenyum mendengarnya lalu kembali menarik Minhyun untuk duduk di pangkuan nya dan bersiap untuk menghujani Minhyun dengan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang ia punya untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kini Taeyong sedang menonton TV bersama Renjun. Jinyoung dan Jaehyun sedang keluar entah kemana dan Taeyong juga malas untuk mencari tahu, karena jika 2 manusia itu menghilang, entah itu sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, atau merencanakan sesuatu. Taeyong melirik jam dinding dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Aish jinjja. Mereka berdua itu kemana eoh? Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Minhyun hyung karena Daniel hyung sudah mengabariku kalau ia dan Minhyun hyung akan pulang larut. Tapi Jaehyun dan Jinyoung!? Bahkan teleponku saja tidak diangkat!" Taeyong mengomel. Renjun menatap hyung nya geli lalu terkekeh pelan. "Mereka sudah besar hyung~ biarkan saja nanti juga mereka pulang," Ucap Renjun sambil mengusap bahu Taeyong.

Cklek

 _One, you're like a dream come true_

 _Two, just wanna be with you_

 _Three, boy it's plain to see_

 _That you're the only one for me and_

 _Four, repeat steps one to three_

 _Five, make you fallin love with me_

 _If ever I believe my work is done_

 _Then I start back at one_

 _[Brian McKnight – Back At One]_

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong dari belakang sambil bernyanyi lalu membawa kue yang menunjukkan angka 3. Renjun tersenyum senang lalu ikut bertepuk tangan sedangkan Jinyoung sudah rusuh menyebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Taeyong tersenyum malu namun masih cemberut.

"Benarkan. Kalian berdua pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Ish!" Taeyong menjambak Jinyoung dan Jaehyun. "A-Ah! Sakit hyung!" Jinyoung mengaduh sakit begitupun Jaehyun. "Tiup lilinnya dulu!" Ucap Jaehyun sambil menahan sakit. Taeyong memejamkan kedua matanya, ia membuat wish sambil menjambak Jaehyun dan Jinyoung, hebat bukan? Kkk~

Fiuh~

Taeyong meniup lilin nya lalu melepaskan jambakan nya pada rambut Jaehyun dan Jinyoung. "Eung~ sakit hyung~" Jinyoung merengek sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya. Taeyong tertawa lalu menoleh pada Jaehyun. "Ini angka 3 untuk apa? Kita baru menjalin hubungan hitungan bulan Jae..." Ucap Taeyong pelan. Jaehyun menaruh kue nya di meja lalu menelusupkan tangan nya ke pinggang Taeyong dengan mesra. "Tapi aku sudah mencintaimu dari 3 tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya dengan suara berat lalu tertawa bersama Taeyong.

Dan disinilah, Renjun dan Jinyoung dan memasang wajah flat. "Yap. Kerja bagus Jinyoung. Kini mereka bermesraan sementara kita berdua menonton adegan drama romance gratis secara live sekarang. Kau mau ke kamar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bermesraan lebih lama atau mau tetap disini dan menjadi lalat hijau?" Tanya Renjun dengan senyuman seram nya. Jinyoung menggidik ngeri. "Aku ke kamar saja... aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka," Jawab Jinyoung.

"Ani. Kalian harus tetap disini." Taeyong menahan Jinyoung dan Renjun yang sudah beranjak pergi. "Wae? Kami tidak mau menyaksikan kalian bermesraan..." Rengek Renjun. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyaksikan kami berpacaran? Kalian ada banyak pekerjaan di dapur yang harus di bersihkan, jadi kalian pergi ke dapur, dan bersihkan semuanya. Kalian tidak akan melihat kami berpacaran kan? Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan~" Ucap Taeyong dengan senyum lucunya.

Jinyoung hanya bisa menganga dan menatap hyung nya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Woah jeongmal... kkk~ hidupku, hidupku begitu indah. Daebak. Hyung memang terbaik. Aku menyayangi mu, kau juga Jaehyun hyung." Renjun tersenyum lalu melewati JaeYong yang tertawa melihat reaksi Renjun. Renjun menoleh lalu berteriak, "Jinyoung-ah, kau tidak akan membantuku?" Tanya nya sebal. Jinyoung menghampiri Renjun sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya.

"Jihoon tidak akan suka melihatmu merajuk Jinyoung," Ucap Jaehyun. Jinyoung menoleh dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Hyung berani membawa-bawa Jihoon di masalah ini?" Tanya nya sebal. "Tentu! Dia kan calon adik iparku. Wae? Salah? Aku hanya menyatakan sebuah fakta dan kau tahu itu," Jaehyun malah membuat Jinyoung melepaskan sandal rumah yang ia pakai juga menggulung kaos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan. Jinyoung mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi.

"Kau mau berkelahi denganku hyung? Malam-malam begini?" Tanya Jinyoung gemas. "Jihoon juga tidak suka dengan pria yang suka berkelahi. Jadi bagaimana ya... harus aku terima atau tidak ajakan berkelahimu?" Jaehyun malah makin menggoda Jinyoung. "Woah hyung yang satu ini... ck! Kemari hyung!" Jinyoung mengejar Jaehyun yang sudah kabur sedari tadi dan kini mereka berdua melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya. Taeyong hanya bisa tertawa saja melihat adegan itu sedangkan Renjun manyun.

"Hyung! Gantikan Jinyoung dan bantu aku di dapur~" Teriak Renjun sambil merengek dari dapur. Taeyong tertawa dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Arrasseo arrasseo. Hyung bantu kkk~ kasihan sekali~"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halo~ belum berani bikin konflik ini, masih ingin mesra-mesraan dulu~ gapapa ya~ tar konflik nya di chapter selanjutnya. Ini kalo FF nya complicated, maafkan ya karena memang niatnya dibikin complicated, biar pusing gitu. Sebel ga? Wkwkwkwk~ terima kasih banyak untuk review nya ya sodara sodara sekalian~ btw ini chapter juga kayak nya pendek banget ga si? maafkan lagi karena aku bikin nya sehari langsung jadi begitu, gemay sama NielHwang. Makin membara ini hatiku untuk NielHwang. Help.**

 **Ada yang mau ditanyakan, jika aku ingin bikin FF pakai bahasa non baku, akan kah ada yang tertarik? Karena gemay sendiri wkwkwkwk silahkan di jawab di kolom review ya~**


End file.
